The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter. Specifically, the present invention relates to a bidirectional DC-DC converter.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-35675 discloses a bidirectional DC-DC converter that can be used in the case of powering and regenerating an electric motor or in the case of discharging and charging a storage battery.
However, a conventional bidirectional DC-DC converter cannot easily switch from a powering state to a regenerating state or from the regenerating state to the powering state. In addition, because it is necessary to perform control in both powering and regenerating states, there is also a problem in that the control system is complicated.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a DC-DC converter that can easily switch from a powering state to a regenerating state or from the regenerating state to the powering state.